


A Simple Mistake

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Detective!Sansa, Doctor!Stannis, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, plot holes, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Stannis sits at the wrong table and finds the right woman...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 40
Kudos: 220





	A Simple Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> Another Dr. Stannis drabble, though this is unrelated to the previous one shot. 
> 
> This goes out to Tommy, who puts up with me. Gods know why...so I try to give her all the pretty things....
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“I’m so sorry I’m late” he said, still frazzled from the amount of traffic he’d encountered on the way to the restaurant. He’d had a long day at the hospital and he simply wanted to go home, but his best friends ‘good intentions’ meant that he had to meet his blind date instead. 

“Oh?” the woman closed her book and set it aside, looking back at him with a smile. She was much prettier--and much younger, than Davos had told him, and he was surprised that someone of her caliber would agree to have dinner with him in the first place. 

Granted, his opinion of himself wasn’t the greatest and he’d always been treated as a lesser Baratheon, so his self-doubt wasn’t anything new. 

She looked tall, though he hadn’t seen her standing yet so he couldn't be sure, slender yet curvy in all the right places and with vibrant hair that seemed to glow against her porcelain skin. She wore a modest dress in a deep midnight blue, the cut elegant and sleeves just reaching her forearms, where simple--perhaps practical jewelry sat. 

From all that Davos had told him about his date, he hadn’t expected her to be so elegantly dressed. After all, Melisandre was a ‘free-spirit’, as Davos would say. Though, so far all of Davos’ descriptions of Marya’s friend Melisandre were off, in the most pleasantly surprising way. 

“Traffic was terrible,” he explained, watching as she tucked her book into her purse. He felt badly that he had kept her waiting so long that she’d started to read a book, and he ground his teeth at the idea. 

“It is the Friday before Valentine’s Day, I imagine lots of couples are out and about,” she agreed, her bright blue eyes shining in the restaurants soft lighting. “Hello” she greeted and he paused, realizing that he hadn’t properly greeted her when he sat down. 

“Apologies, good evening,” he gave a small smile. “Davos didn’t tell me how beautiful you were--what I mean to say is--damn.”

She laughed softly, “Thank you.” Just then the waiter arrived, bringing her a glass of white wine which she thanked him for, the young man clearly enchanted by her smile. Stannis ordered a glass of ice water with lemon, as he usually did and the waiter scurried back to the kitchens. 

“How did Davos convince you to meet me?” Stannis asked, absently tapping on his menu, doing his best to quell his nerves. “Surely you’re not interested in an older man with little to no romantic track record.” 

“It really took no convincing at all” she replied, her lips curving into a secretive smile that he found oddly seductive. “My last romantic attachment was likely older than you, believe it or not. I am not interested in boys, I never have been” she stroked the stem of her wineglass and he watched her fingers, hypnotized by the moment. Stannis felt his cheeks warm and was grateful that the dim light likely hid his reaction. 

“Older than me, you say” Stannis cleared his throat.

“Most likely” she raised her glass to her full lips and took a small sip, never breaking his eye contact. 

The waiter arrived with his water and they both ordered their meals and he was glad that she wasn’t a picky eater, as most women seemed to be these days, and then they were once again alone in a secluded corner, the rest of the patrons seemed to fade away. 

“Tell me, what do you do for a living?” she asked, then laughed to herself. “What a horribly cliche question, I'm sorry.” 

“I am a pediatrician,” he replied. “Surprised Davos didn’t mention it, I have been the boys’ primary physician for years.” 

“That is a lovely occupation, I have always loved children and one day hope to have a few of my own” she smiled. “You enjoy your job then?”

“I do, it is very rewarding,” he nodded. “I also would like children, though I suppose when you reach the age of forty-four with no marriage or children, you start to let that dream go.”

“You’re young yet,” she assured him. “There’s still time.” 

“I suppose” he agreed. “And you? What do you do? I’ve told you mine, it's your turn.” 

“I am not sure you’d believe me if I told you” she flashed that seductive smile again and he felt his body tighten in response. Gods, he had never reacted to a woman like this, on this feral, primitive level. He wasn't going to make it through this meal without have to pile more than one napkin in his lap to hide this embarrassing state of arousal he seemed to be stuck in.

“Try me” he countered. 

“I’m a detective with Storm’s End Police Department” she said and, if she had not looked to serious, he wouldn’t have believed her. How delightfully unexpected. 

“I admit, I am surprised,” he said. “But I commend you on your choice of profession. Which branch, might I ask?” 

“Thank you, and I work in homicide, specifically cold cases” she explained. “I rather have a knack for small, usually overlooked details.”

“From what Davos told me about you, I wouldn’t have imagined it” he mused. 

“Before we proceed, I need to tell you something” she slid her mostly untouched wine glass to the side and set her clasped hands on the table. 

“Is something wrong?” he frowned. “Is it me--” 

“My name is Sansa Stark,” she unclasped her hands and extended one to him. “Who are you?” Stannis felt sick, like he could have thrown up at any moment. _Sansa Stark_ , her name was Sansa Stark _not_ Melisandre Ashai!?

“Gods, I am so sorry” he muttered. “He told me that she had red hair and would be in blue---Gods, I am rather terrible at this, aren’t I?” Still she held her hand out to him and he reluctantly shook it. “Stannis Baratheon, it is lovely to meet you.”

“And you as well” she replied, glancing around conspiratorially as she held his hand. “You know, I am the only redhead in the room, it was a logical conclusion.”

“Think she meant to stand me up?”

“Or she’s stuck in the same traffic you were.” 

“I should go--”

“Stay” she said as their hands parted, he could still feel the silk of her skin. “I was dining alone, celebrating another cold case settled, I admit I am grateful for such handsome company.” 

“Handsome” he scoffed. 

“It isn’t every day a handsome doctor just sits across from you as if he’s been waiting all day to see you” she smiled and he couldn’t help but chuckle in return. 

“And it isn’t every day that a gorgeous detective just happens to be dining alone, looking more elegant than a woman has a right to” he replied and this time it was her cheeks that flushed and he found himself pondering how far down her neck that flush went.

“Now that that is settled,” she continued. “Have dinner with me, Dr.Baratheon?” 

“I would love to Detective Stark.” 

“That’s Detective Lieutenant Stark to you, Doctor” she winked and he knew that he was in serious, serious trouble. 

“Hurry” Sansa pleaded, shrugging out of her cardigan as he tore at his own belt. “Please--” 

“Fuck, I love it when you beg” he growled, pinning her against the bedroom door, kissing her deeply. Stannis always knew exactly how to kiss and tease her to have her begging for him, a skill honed by years of experience, she supposed. 

Her fingers worked the buttons of his dress shirt as he tore at her sundress straps, and when they were left only in their underwear, he lifted her easily and carried her the last few feet to their bed. 

She laughed as they tumbled to the mattress, pillows tumbling to the floor that they would worry about later. They only had a small window of time and wanted to make the most of it. After all, they’d be stupid not to, they hadn't had a chance like this in months. 

“I don’t know how you continue to get more and more beautiful” Stannis mumbled, kissing her sternum and upper swells of her breasts before pulling the plain cotton bra away to suckle her nipples.

“Fuck” she ran her hand through his hair, hair that was all silver now and she loved it. “Please” she pleaded. “We have to hurry.” 

“Impatient wench. I’ll just have to take my time with you later” he promised in the gruff bedroom voice of his and she was nearly desperate to have him inside of her. He quickly pushed to his feet and she slipped out of her panties as he shed his boxer briefs and rejoined her on the bed. 

“Later” she agreed, stroking the hard length of him, savouring the growl she pulled from his throat.

The first time she’d seen Stannis in the flesh, all those years ago, she had nearly choked on her tongue. He was long, lean and broad and his cock was absolutely incredible. If she had known what was hidden under that suit when he sat down across from her that first night, she’d have been tempted to crawl under the table and feast on him instead of her dinner. 

“I love you” he whispered against her lips as he settled into the cradle of her body, his strong thighs parting her wide. “Fuck” he hissed as she dragged the head of his cock through the folds and notched him into her opening. 

“I love you too. Now come on hubby, give me that cock” she licked his lower lip and watched his eyes grow impossibly dark. She felt him shift his hips and held tightly to him as his cock slid deep, filling in her in the most perfect way. 

He growled and then was kissing her, parting her lips with his tongue and allowing both his cock and tongue to surge into her at a matching pace. He swallowed her whimpers and cries and she felt each of his growls vibrate through her. There was no sound in the house, all was quiet except for the protests of their ancient brass bed and the slapping of their flesh each time his hips pistoned back against hers. 

It had been so long since they’d been able to _fuck_ , since they had been able to let the bed slam against the wall and devour each other like beasts, she’d almost forgotten how good it felt. 

Though she’d been making love and sleeping beside Stannis Baratheon for nearly a decade, she loved it when they were able to lock themselves away and give into the need to frantically fuck. And she knew her husband loved it just as much. 

She clung to the lean muscle of his back with her fingernails, knowing that she would likely leave welts, but the only grip spurred Stannis on and she cried out as one of his hands gripped her ass in an equally brutal grip, fucking into her wildly. 

Between the anticipation and their delicious pace, Sansa felt her body already racing towards its peak, her body already soaking them both. Stannis broke their kiss to catch his breath, holding his punishing pace as he looked down at her. 

“Are you going to be a good wife and come for me?” he growled. 

“Please, I want to be good--fuck, oh fuck!” she cried out loudly, enjoying that she didn’t need to muffle her screams in the pillows. 

“Fuck” he tugged her lower lip between his teeth, gently biting her before he released her. “Your pussy’s so fucking soaked, I’m not going to last long” he laughed softly. 

“I’m right there” she encouraged him. 

“I won’t leave you hanging” he promised, moving up to his knees and grabbing her hips with those sexy as fuck hands of his and Sansa watched his powerful form as he fucked her. She had to hold on to the bedspread so he didn’t fuck her right off the mattress. The angle was deep and wonderful and within a few minutes she was screaming out in climax, her back arching and legs locking around him as her inner muscles clenched around him. 

She heard his own groans of climax and felt him pulsing within her, his body giving a few trembling, shallow thrusts before he stilled. 

“So beautiful” he said and she jumped in surprise when his thumb circled her clit. 

“Stannis---”

“Shh” he cut off her protest and kept his ministrations. She never thought much about a doctor’s intimate knowledge of the human body, or maybe Stannis’ just had this instinctual knack for being able to find and torment her clit, but holy fuck was she grateful for both. “I love watching your pussy swallow my seed. So fucking sexy.” 

He worked her for several minutes and this time when she came, he leaned down to swallow her screamed with deep, sloppy kiss as his half-hard cock slipped from her body. 

“Later” he promised her once more. “I am going to take my time with you.” 

“Later” she agreed with a smile, her body thrumming with satisfaction and limp with pleasure. 

“We should have time to shower” Stannis laughed, checking his watch. “If we hurry.”

“I definitely need a shower, I am a bit of a mess” she agreed. “I blame you.” 

“Me?” he feigned innocence. “My wife asked me to give her another baby, who am I to deny her?”

“You’re a smart man, Doctor Baratheon.” 

“So I’ve been told” he gave her a quick kiss, then was moving away, pulling her to her feet beside him as they made their way to the master bathroom, giggling like idiots in the blissful haze. 

They had only been in the kitchen for five minutes when the front door opened and chaos filled the house once more. Stannis had time to turn on the coffee pot before he was tackled by his eldest son, Steffon. 

“Hey Bud” Stannis helped Steffon get situated on his back, his small arms holding to his neck, legs around his waist. Stannis looked over his shoulder at the familiar head of dark hair and bright blue eyes. “Have fun with Uncle Davos?” 

“Yeah! He bought us ice cream” Steffon announced and Stannis turned to see Davos entering the kitchen with a half-asleep boy in his arms. 

“Ice cream, eh? What a special treat” Stannis smirked at his oldest friend. “How nice of Uncle Davos.”

“I’ll take him” Sansa moved to Davos’ side, kissing the older man’s cheek quickly before taking Orys into her arms. Their youngest son went happily, laying against his mother’s shoulder as he fought slumber. Both Steffon and Orys were clones of himself, and Stannis almost felt badly that their children looked nothing like their mother. Almost. He was too busy being damned proud of the boys they’d created.

“I took Marya and the boys home first, figured I’d give you a bit more time” Davos said with a knowing smirk. 

“For which we are grateful” Sansa said. “Very grateful.” Davos laughed and Stannis, who was no longer embarrassed about how much he loved his wife, gave a small shrug, mindful that his seven year old son was on his back. 

“I’d best get back to Marya before the boys stage a coup” Davos said, shaking Stannis’ hand. 

“Thank you for taking the boys for ice cream” Stannis said. 

“Anytime” Davos smirked and Stannis knew his best friend knew exactly that Stannis was thanking him for. 

“Come on boys” Sansa said as Davos made his way out the front door. “Nap time.” 

“Nooo” Steffon pouted. 

“Fine, then movie on the couch” Stannis suggested, knowing that the moment they were comfortable, they’d be fast asleep, regardless of the movie. 

Stannis worked in tandem with Sansa to tuck them under a quilt on the overstuffed couch, Orys’ five year old body already sagging with exhaustion. He wasn’t surprised, they’d all spent the morning in the park with the Seaworth family, all of their boys running around the playground together while the adults relaxed in the shade. Afterwards, when Marya and Davos had offered to take all of the boys for ice cream, they couldn’t have agreed fast enough. 

Once the boys were loaded into Marya’s van, Stannis and Sansa had raced home to savor every second of alone time they could get their hands on. With two young boys in the house, they had to grab it with both hands when they had the chance to fuck like animals. 

When the boys were tucked in and a cartoon movie was playing on the television, he took his wife's hand, kissing her fingers beside her wedding ring as they wandered into the adjacent kitchen. 

“Hey you” she moved into his arms, holding his waist. 

“Hey” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. 

Nine and a half years ago, he’d rushed through traffic towards a blind date that he was dreading with every fiber of his being. He sat down across from the wrong woman who turned out to be the _right_ woman in every way that mattered. 

After their first dinner together, when he walked her to her car, he fumblingly asked to see her again---told her that he wanted--needed to see her again and she agreed with that damned seductive smile of hers. He blamed that smile for Orys’ arrival, and it likely caused Steffon too, now that he thought about it.

She had gone on her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth in that darkened car park, lingering there just long enough for him to turn and meet her lips fully, stealing the most important kiss of their lives. The first time they kissed the person who would become their spouse.

He knew after only a few months together, that he was going to marry Sansa Stark. She was intelligence, passion and kindness, all in the most beautiful casing he could have imagined and with her he felt _alive_. He’s spent too long existing in the shadows, when he found himself in Sansa’s vibrant light, he never wanted to go back to the darkness.

And by some miracle, she felt the same way.

“What is going on in that big brain of yours?” Sansa prompted. “You look lost in thought.” 

“Our first dinner” he smiled, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. 

“And our first kiss” she returned his smile. 

“Our first kiss” he agreed. “One simple mistake had brought us here, and I thank the Gods every day that I set across from you.” 

“So do I” she agreed, their bodies swaying softly, as if moving to soft music. “After all, it's not everyday a handsome doctor just sits across from you.” 

“It’s every day” he promised her. “Every day when I sit across the dinner table from you, in our kitchen, with our boys. Our beautiful family. And every day I sit there, it's because I have been waiting all day to see you.” 

“Dr. Baratheon, the romantic” Sansa kissed him softly. 

“Only when it comes to you, Deputy Chief Baratheon” he promised, renewing their kiss as the sounds of space fighters and lightsabers echoed from the family room. By now their boys would be fast asleep, so he indulged himself in his wife’s kisses a little longer. And later, later they would work on that daughter he promised her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
